What Do You Think of Me?
by sanctum-c
Summary: When Cloud says completely the wrong thing, Tifa is there for Aerith.


"I should have never brought it up." Tifa stalled just inside the doorway as Aeris yelled at Cloud. He looked startled, unsure of himself - and Aeris did not seem to care. "Sometimes you make me so mad." She scowled. Cloud took a step backwards, opening his mouth to speak. Aeris cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." He dithered, his face white and fearful. Tifa stepped aside as Cloud hurried away; Aeris slumped back onto the bed, staring down at the blankets.

Tifa took a silent step forwards, her hand reaching out and paused, unsure of what to do. Licking her lips, she settled onto the edge of the bed.

"Hey," she said in a soft voice.

"Hey," Aeris replied after a short delay.

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked, eyeing the vacant doorway.

"Not really," Aeris replied, her voice tight.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Aeris had not moved a muscle. "Don't worry about me. You don't have to stay. I'll be okay."

Tifa shifted on the bed, the springs creaking as she did so. "I… I'd like to. If you don't mind."

That got a reaction; Aeris looked up at her. "W-why? I'm in a foul mood and I just yelled at Cloud."

"Well, I'm a bit baked from the sun, I've had Johnny yakking my ear off for the last hour and I need a break." Aeris frowned at her. "And I care about you - in case you hadn't noticed," Tifa added.

Aeris's lips curled a little. "Thank you. I appeciate it."

"So," Tifa said, shuffling further onto the bed. "If you want to talk, I'm here." No response. "It might help?"

Aeris sighed. "It's not about Cloud - not really. I just wish he hadn't said... that, but I hoped..." She shook her head. "I wanted him to…" She glanced at Tifa, looking a little guilty.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "I still meant what I said back in Midgar. There's nothing between us. Plus you've not been exactly subtle about finding him attractive."

Aeris smirked. "And yet he's still not quite getting the hint." She sighed. "I wanted to know what he thought of me. He must have misunderstood what I was asking."

"Why did you ask him in the first place?" Tifa asked, tilting her head to one side.

Aeris was quiet for a long moment. "Hojo."

"Oh. Oh - because of what he said on the beach?"

Aeris nodded. "He couldn't even remember my name. I'm just a specimen to him. But he remembers my mother, he remembers Cloud. He probably remembers Red. But not me. I'm almost nothing to him."

"Your mother... she was Ifalna?"

Aeris blinked. "Yes." She frowned. "How did you know?"

"We overheard him while we were on the way to try and rescue you. He was... ah, less then flattering about you. Sorry."

Aeris shook her head. "No. No, I'm not surprised."

"Why do you care about what he of all people thinks of you?" Tifa watched her friend mull over the question.

"It's... it's everything he's ever done and said to me. What he tried to do with Red, how he used to talk to me and mother before we escaped. It's always about how worthless I am, how much of a disappointment I am. How inferior, powerless and useless. How I don't remotely compare to my mother."

Tifa frowned. "Sorry, I'm not sure I understand? Don't you want him to ignore you?"

"I do. It's... it's me being weird and selfish. Don't worry."

"No, no, it's okay. Just… you can talk to me about anything; I'm not going to judge you."

Aeris licked her lips. "I just… worry what people think of me. I'm used to being just something for someone. For Hojo I was a specimen; an inferior one, but something he studied. So many people in Midgar saw me as a novelty; the flower girl in a city without flowers. President Shinra wanted to use me to get to the Promised Land. Tseng things I'm going to heal the world or something."

"Elmyra - your mom - loves you," Tifa interrupted.

"I know…" Aeris trailed off. "I love her too. But… I don't have many friends. And when I asked Cloud what he thought of me, he said 'Nothing'."

"Okay, he has to have misunderstood you," Tifa said. "I can't see him saying something like that."

Aeris nodded. "I know. And I want to believe that. I just... It wasn't what I needed to hear." She paused. "Cloud is one of the only people my age I've spent any time with. And you. And Yuffie. And Barret's a friend. So's Red. But does anyone actually like me being around?"

"I do." Tifa reached out, her hand resting on Aeris's shoulder. "Despite all the bad things, its been great hanging around with you. I know it doesn't really compare, but I didn't have many friends before you either. I mean, there was J- Avalanche," Tifa corrected herself, swallowing hard, the memory still painful, still too recent. "But you helped me not think about it so much. You distract me in the nicest possible way."

Aeris's smile widened, but then her expression fell. "Sorry. I, mean, thank you for the compliment, but I can't believe I forgot about that. See? I am selfish."

"No you're not. Your problems are not bigger than mine. This isn't a competition."

"I should listen to your problems too though. To make things even."

Tifa shook her head. "Mine can wait. We don't know how long we've got here, and it would be a shame to waste it on my problems. I'm much more concerned about you."

Aeris shuffled forward, accompanied by creaking springs. "Thank you." She darted forward, pressing her lips to Tifa's cheek. "Thank you."

Tifa slipped her arms around her friend, pulling her into an embrace. "Any time. You can talk to me about anything."

"Anything?"

"Uh huh," Tifa said, her chin resting on Aeris's shoulder.

"So, if I said I had a crush on one of my travelling companions?"

Tifa smirked, giggles threatening to overwhelm her. "I told you; you're not exactly subtle about being interested in a certain Mister Strife."

"Ah," she replied after a moment. "Two of my companions."

"Two?" Tifa queried.

"Yeah," Aeris said, hugging her tighter.

"Do I get a clue?"

"Well. I think one is obvious."

"True. Not that there are many choices for the other. I didn't think you and Barret hit it off that well."

"Not Barret."

"Huh. Then that leaves… Um." Tifa blinked. "Me?"

There was a delay and a slight hunching of Aeris's body. "Yes."

Tifa sat in silence for a moment. "You have a crush on me?"

Aeris's arms squeezed a little tighter. "I... I wasn't sure how you'd react, so I didn't say anything. Didn't want to scare you off."

"Scare me off?" Tifa smiled. "That would never happen. See." She felt her cheeks burning, but still spoke. "I have a crush on two of our companions too."

Aeris leant back and gazed into her eyes. "I think I'd like to kiss you now."

"I think I'd like that too."

The rest of the afternoon was a haze of kisses and cuddles, holed up in the hotel room.


End file.
